1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming apparatus using integrated rollers for game pieces for use in connection in playing a game such as chess, checkers or backgammon or the like that roves game pieces along a pattern present on a game board. The gaming apparatus using integrated rollers for game pieces has particular utility in connection with an all-in-one game set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game boards with interconnected playing pieces is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,203 to Elstein et al. discloses a board game having several rotatable drums that substitute for playing pieces with two color types. Elstein fails to disclose a roller that represents two game pieces on a single block.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,546 to McIntyre discloses a game board having windows and a dial operated by the player to indicate a playing piece at that location. McIntyre does not disclose a roller running crossway along the entire length of the board.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,117 to O'Brien describes a game board with permanently attached game pieces that can indicate checkers. In this case the game pieces are a push button type and not a roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,981 to Elizondo describes a game board with rotatable strips. The entire strip can be rotated during play of the game to change the relationship of the playing pieces. Elizondo does not provide playing pieces are integral with the game board.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a gaming apparatus using integrated rollers for game pieces that allows for simple manufacture of a game board with integrated playing pieces. The Elstein et al. patent makes no provision for more than one game piece on one block. The McIntyre patent makes no provision for game pieces on a roller. The O'Brien patent makes no provision for a roller that can indicate the position of playing pieces. The Elizondo patent makes no provision for playing pieces that are integral with the game board.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved gaming apparatus using integrated rollers for game pieces which can be used for playing a game such as chess, checkers or backgammon or the like without losing game pieces. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the gaming apparatus using integrated rollers for game pieces according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an all-in-one game set.